Spoiled Brat
by marshy.lyric
Summary: Contrary to how it seems, it's pretty easy to get the son of Lord Death's attention. (Rating will move up as story progresses)


**A/N: It's weird to write about Kid all of a sudden. But eh, inspiration struck.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except maybe Mr. Alistair and his twin maids.**

* * *

In the cathedral of Candor, the lone major landmark at the heart of the Phylissian islands, in the humid heat of the tropics, there stood the son of the Grim Reaper himself, his twin pistols held relaxed but ready. He stared down at the figure crawling towards him, a dripping, misshapen mass of gore, snarling, "N-not enough…More…"

Kid grimaced at the sight of the man, not because his innards were scraping the floor as he crawled, but because of the fact that his left arm remained in weapon form, the pike part of a halberd, and his right leg, a battle ax.

"Disgusting." Kid muttered under his breath as he pointed both his pistols to the man. He knew only one more shot was needed to finish off this mission and retrieve the Kishin egg that was once a human soul, but Kid still let both his pinkies twitch and set off the guns.

Two blasts echoed throughout the small city, shaking its citizens awake from their slumber and leaving them wary of danger. Inside the cathedral, Liz and Patty have turned back to their human forms, the both of them finally at ease now that the target has been taken care of.

"Don't you think you went a little overboard with this one?" Liz said while stretching her neck and shoulders a bit. The whole pulpit was covered in blood and the stained glass windows depicting saints had splatters of gore on it. Even the golden statues that Patty took selfies with were desecrated with guts.

"Not at all. That man deserved that and a lot more." Kid huffed and crossed his arms. "Looking like asymmetrical garbage…" The reaper's lips curled in revulsion. He looked like he was about to spit, but Kid is all too proper to do such a thing. "Unforgivable."

Liz sighed loudly. She couldn't really do anything about Kid's hatred for anything asymmetrical. "Come here, Patty. We got an odd number of souls again."

Kid watched, disinterested, as the sisters played rock-paper-scissors to see who would get to have this particular soul.

"I need another mission. I can't stand that you two have an unequal number of souls." Kid said while Liz helped Patty take the Kishin egg in her weapon form's magazine. "With the steep rise in crime here, I wouldn't be surprised if we bump into another evil soul before we even leave." Kid had been informed by his father that there was an awful lot of criminal activity in this once peaceful city. It was worrying since the group of islands generally regarded human souls as very precious. So since the start of the number of Kishin eggs developing here, Lord Death had been giving it more attention than usual, and much more than expected given its track record of unbridled calm.

"Geez… look at this place…" Liz looked around worriedly. The once grand cathedral was ruined by the very soul blasts that came from her and her sister. She felt guilty and scared as she stared up at the giant idol in the center and it seemed to loom over her threateningly. "What if the god of this church punishes us for this mess, Kid?" Liz whined as she brought her arms around her body as if to guard herself.

"What god are you talking about, Liz?" Kid led the Thompson sisters out, walking through the carpeted center aisle like he was meant to be there. "The only gods you should be worried about are death gods. And there are only two of them. Me and my father."

Just like that, Kid shut that topic down and helped Liz out the doors of the church. "If you're that scared, turn back to weapon form. I can't wait to get out of here anyway." Kid said even though he knew that going back to Death City in the middle of the night would be dangerous if he only used his skateboard Beelzebub. The islands were situated in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, and if he ended up too exhausted halfway through the journey, he might fall asleep and drown in the water. He probably wouldn't die even if he sunk down the pit of Marianas Trench, but if the sisters panicked and reverted to human form in that event, they would definitely die.

"What kind of place is hot even at night?" Kid let out his frustration in complaints as he felt the heat of his sweat down his back. Despite being out in the night air, the wind held no coolness that could soothe them. And despite the climate here, the reaper wanted to wear his trademark black suit. Liz offered countless times about taking off at least the blazer but of course, Kid refused. And he was downright punishing himself for staying in this garb, uncomfortable and sweaty and still revolted from having to look at his previous enemy.

"I don't wanna turn back to weapon form…" Liz whined as she hugged her little sister. Just like Kid, Liz wasn't too fond of the battle from before.

* * *

"Hey, hey! Look at those guys!" Patty suddenly interjected as they got out of the church, waving and pointing at a limousine that was parked in front of it. In a flash, two identical women dressed as maids stood by the vehicle's door. They moved stiffly and precisely, betraying their seemingly defenseless get-up. One maid opened the door with the grace of how one might cater to royalty. Kid's curiosity was piqued by this little show and he walked towards the rather grandiose group, right as a man came out of the limousine. He wore a well-fitting grey suit, grey shoes and even a grey hat, which he took off in what seemed to be a gesture of politeness. Whether it was respect for the church or for the strangers in front of him, Kid, Liz and Patty didn't know.

"My, oh my…" The man said as he looked on at the church. Half the main doors were charred black. Some windows were broken and statues on the lawn lay unrecognizable, shattered to bits on the grass. That was nothing of course, compared to what mess was inside the actual cathedral.

Kid remained quiet as the man inspected the church behind him. He knew he was out of line for causing so much wreckage there, but since he doesn't know who this person was and what authority he possesses, he wasn't going to go and apologize. The fact that this man's suit was tailored to perfection and is the picture of symmetry in Kid's eyes didn't matter at the moment.

"Might I ask who you are, sir?" Kid prompted when he observed that the man was still in shock of the state the cathedral was in. "And why you are out here in the middle of the night?" Kid asked, his tone still pointed, which made Liz cringe and shout inside her head, _'If anything, he should be asking that to us!_ '

With Kid's words, the man in grey let a smile decorate his features, making the corners of his eyes crinkle pleasantly. "You can call me Mr. Alistair." He said and bowed courteously, his twin maids on either side of him following suit. Kid was struck enough by this rather spontaneous scene of symmetry that his opinion of the strangers changed for the better in a flash.

"As for the reason of my being here, I was on my way to my estate when I heard that terrible crash in the Cathedral of Valentino. I say… it must have been terrible for you children to experience that." Mr. Alistair gestured slightly to Liz, who was still shaking like a leaf while hugging her sister.

"It was terrible." Kid replied with a scowl. "The experience, that is." Kid was shook enough by that reminder that he was able to ignore Mr. Alistair and his twin maids' symmetry.

"This building is old, and the foundation had been shaken plenty of times by aftershocks from earthquakes. The materials used were nothing to brag about either. The cathedral might be giving in under its own weight." All through his little tirade, Mr. Alistair's expression of worry never faltered. Kid on the other hand, wanted to laugh at the older man's observation skills.

"Surely the burnt wooden doors don't suggest that." Kid said outright.

Mr. Alistair's eyes remained fixed at the wrecked church and then tilted his head to the left. "Oh, I guess you're right to notice that. So something else caused this damage?"

At this point, Kid couldn't figure out whether the man in all grey was just stupid or feigning innocence. It made him a little uneasy that his gaze was suddenly focused on him, his neck, more specifically. He wondered if he regarded the skull there as a symbol for heresy. While doing his preparatory research regarding this mission, he learned that nearly ninety percent of the population of Phylissia were loyal to the point of cultism to Valentino, the so-called protector of their souls.

"Child, forgive me for this question regarding something as private as faith, but, by any chance, do you share allegiance to Lord Death?" Mr. Alistair stepped closer to Kid as he said this, and took out a necklace from underneath his shirt. He handled the lone pendant gingerly and showed Kid the likeness of his father's mask, etched with no flaw or stray dent from a large white pearl.

Again, the young reaper was taken aback by the symmetry that Mr. Alistair presented, this time through the craftsmanship and beauty that the pendant holds. It took all of his self-control not to pluck that pearl and keep it for himself.

"Why, yes, of course." Kid said, successfully hiding his little outburst of glee. "It would be quite an outrage and a dishonor if I didn't. After all, Lord Death is my father, and I am a reaper just like him."

It was Mr. Alistair's turn to have a little panic attack in his mind after he heard Kid's answer. His eyes flitted up and down the boy's form and then he took a step back and bowed low to his waist. Again, the twin maids on either side of him bowed just as deeply and once again, Kid was struck by the symmetry in front of him.

"I'm truly sorry for not noticing right away! I should have known what the son of Lord Death looks like! I fear I have insulted Lord Death indirectly just by this chance encounter with you, Death the Kid. Which is why I implore of you, will you accept a little hospitality from someone who shares allegiance with you? I do think it's improper for people as young as you three to travel at this time of night. And I assure you, you will have the best lodging that Phylissia has to offer in my estate here." Mr. Alistair offered, or begged, letting his gaze catch either Liz's or Patty's, hoping that either of them would help him convince Kid to say yes.

But it seems that it wasn't needed.

"Very well." Kid said, looking pleasantly convinced. "Mr. Alistair, thank you for your kind offer, and yes, I do accept."

Normally, Kid would've been suspicious of this sudden invitation by a stranger. He would've refused his offer, no matter how much he insisted. But Kid was a little thrown off by Mr. Alistair and his symmetry.

* * *

The ride to Mr. Alistair's estate wasn't too long, and even if it was, Liz certainly wouldn't have minded staying longer inside the luxurious limousine. Patty, who was being served sparkling lemonade by one of the maids while watching a cartoon on the mounted television, would've agreed.

"It's not very far from the church and the plaza, and yet, you have your privacy with all these gates. You even have yourself surrounded by forests." Kid remarked while looking out the window. Liz wanted to tell the reaper to simmer down since he was starting to sound rude, but she was cut off when he continued, "I wonder what kind of business you have that you've acquired such a ludicrous amount of money." Naturally, Kid researched on the state of Phylissia in terms of its economy too. It's a country that barely survives through the typhoons and tsunamis that plague it. It's easy to see that business doesn't quite flourish here, and it's a well-known fact that more than half the population live in poverty.

"You must be the richest man in Phylissia, Mr. Alistair." The reaper took this moment to lock eyes with the man in question. "I'm really curious as to how you've managed that."

Mr. Alistair remained calm, holding up his wineglass as one of his maids filled it. "I'll tell you all about it when we arrive at my home." Again, his eyes never faltered as he said that, and then he pointed outside for Kid to look. "I've designed my estate myself. I would love to know if the son of Lord Death appreciates my work."

Those words fell on deaf ears though as Kid has reverted back to his own little world once his eyes caught sight of the estate. He hurriedly rolled down the windows and stuck his head out so he can have an untinted view of the mansion on top of a hill. "Th-this is…" He let out breathlessly as he looked up, his reaper eyes honing in on the house and managing to get clear sight of it despite the dark of the night.

A lone tower juts out almost impossibly high in the middle, bearing the symbol of Lord Death against the red conical roof. The white of the skull, the red shingle roofs and the black brick of the walls made it stand out against all the foliage. About half the height of the tower, the mansion extends left and right at the same length, all in black brick, and the windows and balconies lined white. It was easy to see that the design and color scheme were inspired by the DWMA's own architecture. As the limousine turns a curve and faces front towards the mansion, Kid pushed the roof window open, slid his body through and stood up like a drunk socialite, all so he can see from the center.

"The road aligns perfectly with the tower!" He announced with stars in his eyes. Patty laughs at his meister's weirdness while Liz just feels relieved that Kid wasn't badmouthing Mr. Alistair right in front of him and his twin maids. The two looked docile but they moved with deadly precision and it ticked her off.

"Ah! A fountain right in front of the mansion! And look at its designs and fixtures! It's perfectly symmetrical in every way!" Kid was still shouting to the night air as the limousine stopped in front of the mansion's entrance after circling the fountain. "Just look, Liz, Patty! No matter which way you look at it, the fountain remains perfectly equal, perfectly balanced left and right!"

Kid had to be pulled out of the limousine through the roof since he wouldn't take his eyes off the fountain. Mr. Alistair's guards carried Kid so they can get inside the mansion without disturbing his view of the outside.

"He'll definitely cause a ruckus once you close those doors." Liz pointed out before coming inside the lobby.

"Oh..? Let me try to help then." Mr. Alistair went back to Kid and then shooed his servants away from the reaper. His hands clamped Kid's shoulders and made him turn to the mansion's open doors. "The interior is also symmetrical. So if you want to see more the-…" He was cut off when the reaper darted inside all by himself, wide eyes examining every nook and cranny of the house.

Mr. Alistair didn't lie. The rest of the mansion was just as perfectly equal, perfectly symmetrical on the inside as it is on the outside. Throughout the tour that Mr. Alistair spontaneously permitted, Kid was squealing and jumping ecstatically like a small child. Patty commented at one point that he could die from too much symmetry. It was then that they were directed to the dining room so they could share a meal before being taken up to the guest rooms. Kid had his own room and the sisters shared one. It was almost worrying how even the spare rooms were designed with symmetry as its main theme. Liz was anxious that Kid wouldn't be able to sleep at all that night because he was too busy admiring the picture of balance that was his room. The morning after though, the Thompson sisters saw that Kid was energized and in an annoyingly happy mood. It was clear that the young reaper didn't want to leave Mr. Alistair's mansion, but thanks to his pride, he wouldn't dare overstay his welcome.

* * *

Kid and his twin pistols set off early in the morning to travel from Phylissia to Death City. Just with Beelzebub, he was able to arrive there by noon and even got to meet with his father in his room. Kid meant to report about the happenings in Phylissia – the criminal in Candor Cathedral and the steep rise in crime there. But that seemed like a footnote compared to how elaborately Kid expounded on Mr. Alistair's house.

"Father, you should have seen it! The centerpiece was absolutely marvelous! Symmetrical and balanced, beautiful and perfect in every way!"

It doesn't happen often, but sometimes, it's Lord Death who acts more maturely than his son. Lord Death cleared his throat to make Kid pause in his tirade and interrupted, "Anyway, kiddo, I advise you to simmer down with that knack for violence that you have. You didn't have to kill off your target, remember? We have intel that he's working with others. Now we have no leads as to who the others are. We could've tortured some answers out of him first, but now he is dead."

Kid grew quiet once he heard his father chastise him. Lord Death was right. He did go overboard with last night's perp. He heard that his father even needed to pay off the government of Phylissia so they could repair the church. Those repairs were needed because of all of his unnecessary violence.

Lord Death noticed that his son was getting depressed because of all this, so he knew that he couldn't end on that note. "Still, kiddo, there's nothing we can do about it. After all, what's done is done. Just try to calm down next time, Kid. You can't let your emotions get the better of you all the time!" With a pat on the head, he cheered up his son. Kid went out of the Death Room feeling guilty about his father's troubles but he was also adamant about doing a better job next time.

As Lord Death is left alone in his room, he reverts to a version of himself that is reserved if and only if he is entirely alone. The God of Death wracks his mind about who Mr. Alistair was.

* * *

 **A/N: Phylissia, Valentino... I made them up.**

 **I would love it if you leave a review. ;D**

 **All this is just gearing up for hard smut in the end.**

 **(siggghs) where did this come from**


End file.
